


HCs. Lawns and cars

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Mowing the lawn, and working on cars.





	HCs. Lawns and cars

  * Eddie’s psychosomatic allergies/asthma have a difficult time not getting triggered by mowing the lawn, even at this point, so Richie’s usually the one to do it.
  * But because Eddie loves the smell of cut grass so much, he’ll come out onto the screened-in porch after he hears the mower rev down, with an old sheet and a cold glass of water/lemonade.
  * He’ll sit in their patio chair, with the sheet over his lap, splayed out over the wood flooring of the porch.
  * Richie will stow the mower in the garage, then come around front, and sit on the sheet in front of Eddie’s legs, and sip out of a crazy straw while Eddie goes to town massaging his shoulders, and smelling the fresh grass scent radiating off of him.
  * Then he will gingerly pluck Richie’s clothes off of him, till he’s down to his boxers, so that Richie can make it through the house to their shower and do as little damage as possible.
  * While Richie heads in, Eddie’ll wrap the clothes up in the sheet, take everything to the laundry room, and Richie’s shoes will stay in the small cupboard by the door until next time he mows the lawn.
  * Half the time, or more, Eddie will climb into the shower after Richie.
  * Richie _would_ do the same thing, when Eddie works on cars.
  * Except that most of the time he’s crowded up into Eddie’s space, rubbing at his muscles _while_ he works, and trying to strip him, to boot.
  * “C’mon, Eds. All the cool mechanics are installing engines in their briefs now.”
  * “You’re gonna get a complaint called into the police…”
  * “Wouldn’t be the first time,” Richie will say, smirking, with his hands up Eddie’s shirt, at the front, fingers spread out over chest and stomach.
  * “That’s why I’m worried,” Eddie says, huffing out a laugh.
  * Eddie manages to keep his clothes on, but several times he finds himself getting lost in the kisses being pressed to his neck, and has to re-buckle his belt when he finds his way back to the task at hand. His, not Richie’s.
  * Eventually he turns around in Richie’s grasp, looking him in the eyes as he says, “Rich, as nice as it is, having your hands all over me is kind of a distraction. I think I’ve gotten like, two and half things done since you came out here.”
  * “Really? Then forget the car and let me distract you in an even better way.”
  * “You do see the irony in the fact that you get so turned on by me doing car work, yet you never actually let me work on the car, right? This is why I had to get the shop downtown.”
  * “ _No_ ,” Richie says, pressing his forehead down, into Eddie’s, “You had to get the shop downtown cause everyone wanted someone capable to be their mechanic, rather than the slobs down at Big and Buy Auto Mart or whatever the fuck.”
  * Then he’s fully pressing Eddie’s hips into the car and a soft kiss to his mouth, with his arms wrapped around his waist and maybe Eddie wraps a leg up, around Richie’s hip as much as he can, and his hand goes into Richie’s hair, the other pressing a wrench into the lip of the exposed innards of the car.
  * If Richie didn’t nearly brain himself on the hood of the car, they _would_ have gotten a complaint called in, but as it was, Eddie ended up chuckling all the way to the freezer for an ice pack.
  * “Serves you right,” he says, with the hood down, sat back on the top of the car, Richie’s back pulled into his chest so he’s half-laying down on the car between Eddie’s legs, and half-standing up, while Eddie presses the cold pack to his head. “You okay?”
  * Richie’s hand will squeeze his knee. “Yeah, but I think you owe me boxers!mechanic!Eddie now… Don’t you?”
  * Eddie rolls his eyes, but presses a kiss to the crown of Richie’s head.
  * “Why don’t I just get you a hardhat?”
  * “Well, because that just doesn’t sound like any fun!” Or does it…?




End file.
